shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen/Storyline
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Prologue Six months after the events of Shinobido: Way of the Ninja, the region of Utakata is in a political stalemate, but thanks to the efforts of the Asuka Ninja it remains at relative peace. This soon changes when a series of events make the situation take a turn for the worse. The House of Akame is defeated and driven away from Fudo by a rogue vassal of the Ichijo Clan named Hisahide Kazama, who reclaims said province and founds the Kazama Clan. At the same time, the High Priestess of the Amurita Faith, Sadame, has dissapeared, and her followers believe her dead at the hands of Nobuteru Ichijo; with this reasoning the newly appointed High Priestess Kihan rallies the Amurita faithful to war once again. To make matters worse, the enemy province of Sekishu is believed to be preparing an attack against Utakata, only stopped by their own strife with the Iwafune region. While another bloody war looms over the horizon, an act of deep betrayal takes place in a hidden village of a distant region, the consequences of which will affect the future of Utakata as well... Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Endings Two Flowers This ending is obtained if the player completed all three of the following Story Missions: * Find the Roadsturn Mushroom! * Save Princess Sakuya. * Save Zaji from the Mosu Ninja Army! Zen goes to rescue Zaji. Kaede leaves to stop Shu but is no match for the renegade's power. He expresses that no matter how much she loves Zen she is still San's shadow and her presence only brings sorrow to Zen, so he will kill her in his place. Zen arrives before Shu can kill Kaede, and confronts him for his crimes against San and the Fuka clan. He fights and kills Shu, then claims he only came to save Kaede because Zaji was worried. Before both can leave, Shu reveals himself alive, the body in his image belonging to an illusory copy, and tries to backstab Zen but Kaede blocks him and both fight, then Zen kills him. That too is an illusion, Shu appears a third time from their side. Both prepare to fight, and Zen tells Kaede to stay back as he has to settle his battle with Shu by himself, Kaede does so. Zen questions Shu's intentions and his promise of leaving the ninja's way to settle, the latter rebukes that to bring peace to the country he must become Tenma and usurp the daimyo that raze the land in their wars. Both fight using all their power agains each other, and Zen triumphs in combat. With is dying words Shu asks himself if what he desired was for love, having witnessed Kaede's devotion he asks her name before burning himself to death. Despite his previous anger Zen finds it in himself to forgive his former friend, then he and Kaede leave the temple. Wanting to hide the Tenma Mirrors once again, after all the pain and destruction the artifacts have caused, they leave the Asuka Village together. Sakuya inquires Zaji of their destination, but while he doesn't have an answer to that he believes both ninja will eventually find happiness together. One Flower This ending is obtained if the player doesn't reach the requirements for the Two Flowers or Reflections endings. You have to: '' * ''Pursue Nagi the Anemone! * Save Princess * Save Zaji When facing Shu, Kaede protects Zen with her own body and dies. After Shu is dead, Zen leaves the village alone. Zaji tells Sakuya that even a withered flower can reborn and probably Zen will overcome his pain. Reflections This ending is obtained if the player completed all three of the following Story Missions: * Pursue Nagi the Anemone! * Steal the Yaksha Mirror from Usuba! * Pursue Shu the Cypress! Zen goes after Shu, and Kaede succeeds in rescuing Zaji. After his final battle with Shu, a maddened Zen returns to the Asuka Village with the eight Tenma Mirrors, murders both Zaji and Kaede and uses the mirrors to resurrect San. He embraces her, promising to never let her die again and to protect her from now on. San, while apparently awake, remains unresponsive the whole time. Category:Shinobido 2 Category:Story